Flaws
by WhiteGloves
Summary: A time of weakness is one of the times where real friendship is measured and strengthened.


FLAWS

**By: WhiteGloves**

_**This is a revised short eh- story I guess? Ok, brief story about the friendship between Legolas and King Elessar.**_

_**Sorry if I may have some incorrect terms but still- please read and enjoy! ^_^**_

************

_"I fear for my life, yet I must not yield_

_I fear for my future, yet I must go on_

_I fear for this endless battle, yet I must continue to wield my sword_

_For the future I cannot see, I must live on_

_For the people I protect, I must be strong_

_Fear should not be within me_

_I am their shield and their sword_

_The foundation of their strength _

_Their mighty armor---  
_

_If so this is told- don't I have the right to crumble?"_

_************  
_

Legolas Thranduilion, the Elf Prince from Mirkwood who now resides Ithilien, scurried around the palace of Gondor with much swiftness his elven body would allow. He had heard of the sudden collapse of his mortal friend half way in resolving an issue with his steward, Faramir, and it alarmed him; he was already on his way to the palace even before the messenger was finished delivering his report. And although he was assured, by then, that King Elessar was in no grave peril, the fair elf could not help his overwhelming worry.

_I warned him many times!_ He thought bitterly as he reached the King's chamber and pushed the double doors open with his elven hands.

The sight of the King's close friends and loved ones gathered around the bed greeted Legolas and the peaceful laughter of King Elessar arising from the bed made his heart eased a little though his worry remained.

"Legolas is here, dearest," said Arwen's melodic voice from the group of people that included Eldarion, Faramir and Eowyn. "We will leave you to have your little 'homily' with him like so many other times." she added, with much mirth in her eyes.

Despite his feelings, Legolas had to smile at the Queen's remark and felt gratitude for this renowned trust she was giving him. He could hear the King groaning indistinctly from the bed and had to raise his eyebrows as well.

"Thank you, my good Lady Arwen," said Legolas, smiling to Arwen as they passed him by.

Two years old, Eldarion, tugged at his leggings, and he gave the small Prince a reassuring smile as well.

"Tell him all that you are feeling, Legolas," advised Arwen, touching Legolas' cheek softly with her left hand, "I trust that your words will gain more response from him than mine."

"Aye, my Lady," nodded Legolas with a soft nod, "He will get it from me without a doubt."

Arwen sighed and grasped Legolas' hands as if appealing so clearly and the Elf Prince assured her with a light touch on her elbow.

The Queen smiled and looked back to her husband; she gave him a small smile of sympathy before treading after the rest. Faramir was last to come out and he, too, gave Legolas an appealing look as he closed the doors behind him. Legolas knew what all the gestures meant and for whom it was referred to.

The doors closed with a short _thud _and silence followed it instantly.

Legolas turned and stared at the bed hidden in canopy curtains, before moving swiftly around it to find the King looking up at him expectantly with a small smile upon his lips.

"_Mae Govannen_, Princeling," he greeted with a hint of sarcasm.

Legolas folded his arms tightly across his chest and gave the man one of his _well-tell-me-what-happened-look. _

King Elessar rolled his eyes and pulled the covers of his blanket up his chin.

"Why do you question me so, Legolas? Aye! You recognize of course that I am _half_ sick, and your bad habits of inquiry is bad for my health!"

Legolas glowered at the words, and he snapped up at once,

"Half sick? You describe it as being half sick? _Mellon nîn_, you already passed out! I have told you -no- as a matter of fact- beg you to look after yourself! However, it was all wasted for you would not hear me out sincerely! Needless to say that all the people around you needed your leadership but of all Arda, _Aragorn_! Do not cast aside your own well being!"

The use of King Elessar's former Northern name brought a smile on the King's lips but at the same time made him feel guilty for it only showed how Legolas was being particularly serious about such case.

Legolas regarded the King silently and felt his anger faded slowly when he saw the King- for all he is worth- bow his head in guilt and defeat. It was one of those rare times where you witness the King in this posture, for more often so he is seen as a tough and unyielding character who is ready to lead with out the risk of losing- and it is only with Legolas and his loved ones does King Elessar show this kind of attitude for they know him well enough to judge him.

What Legolas is seeing right now is not the Warrior who fought thousands of battle and won, lead the Shadow Host to Pelennor Fields to battle Sauron and many other treacherous creature of Darkness- no, what Legolas see right now is a friend, in need of support, care and rest for he could not give it to himself...

"You will not leave your chambers until I see to it that you are fitted enough to do so," the Elf Prince declared after awhile of contemplating.

The King -or more so Aragorn- quickly sat up from his bed with a wild look on his face.

"That I cannot allow! Trusting your judgment means lying here for a month! No Legolas! I will not-"

"If you continue to oppose me I wouldn't have much choice but to call Lord Elrond from the West and have him do you some of his good bidding."

The King gave him a revolting stare before throwing himself back to bed and pulling the covers up his head like a small child.

"If something dreadful happened to this Kingdom, Princeling, I would gladly point all the blame to you."

Legolas chuckled, knowing in long years of being with Aragorn, that it was a jest and nothing more to be taken so personally.

"I'd gladly take all the responsibility than you sway down before your people's eyes and save you from shame."

King Elessar mumbled something incoherent that made Legolas pat his shoulders knowingly,

"Save your breath and sleep for no appeal would make me let you go as you please."

He sat down at the edge of the bed, watching the motionless figure under the covers. King Elessar may have been the Greatest of all Kings Middle Earth was fortunate to ever have, but he was also a man. A fragile one if you look closely.

He may have been swift with his sword, quick and firm with his command, cold and unforgiving with those who post threats against his people, but this mighty King also has weakness: his heart...his loved ones.

He acts as shield and sword for his people but crumbles to pieces at the lost of one or two good friends. He radiates fear and despair to his opponents but love and hope to his family, friends and people. He looks after everything but fails to see his own need.

Legolas closed his eyes patiently and draw in a soft sigh.

_This is Estel. This is Aragorn_. _But above all, he is my friend. And if he fails to see his own flaw, then I would gladly take care of it myself._

Aragorn stirred from his bed._  
_

"I need to rearrange the meeting with Faramir-" came his muffled voice.

"No." said Legolas firmly.

"I need to speak to my-"

"No."

There was a pause.

"Fine. Be it." said the strong voice of the King and it half surprised Legolas. "But this you must do- I command you to take a rest as well when you get tired- for all I know you would have that keen eyes of yours awake all day and night to watch over me- now that is something I would not allow you to do."

Legolas blinked.

Aragorn pushed down the covers from his face and stared fixedly at his friend.

"Good heavens- you never see _your_ flaw!" he cried, "That is why I must look after it myself!"

And the Elf could not stop blinking so to speak after hearing the King's remarks. After some time Legolas smiled and nodded at the King.

"Aye... Yes Aragorn...My thoughts precisely."

**~END~**


End file.
